


わかちがたく

by plum_pot



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Bottom Peter Guillam, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, リチャギラ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: pixivからの移行2013年12月31日投稿





	わかちがたく

**Author's Note:**

> pixivからの移行  
> 2013年12月31日投稿

　その日はとりたてて何ということのない日だった。ロンドンの空は変わらず薄曇りで、通りはかすかに車のオイルの匂いがした。トルコ常駐在工作員から信憑性の薄い情報が届き、盗聴を仕掛けた電話で、意味があるのかないのか今は分からない、よしなしごとのささやきが交わされ、それらの会話を丁寧に書き留めて順序良く並べたメモは、サーカス（イギリス情報部）の中に静かに次第にうずたかく積もっていった。  
　灰色の建物の二階にあるロッカールームで、ピーター・ギラムは薄手のコートを取り出し羽織り、マニラ封筒を無造作に引き出しに投げ込んで鍵を閉めた。  
　今日は金曜日だった。皆が早く帰る日だ。すでに何人かは帰り支度を始めている。淡いグリーンのブラウスを着たベリンダが手鏡を覗きながら、ピンクベージュの口紅を塗り直している姿が見える。ピーターは顔を上げた彼女にほほえみかけた。  
「やあ。そろそろ俺と食事に行かない？」  
　ベリンダは目を細めて疑わしそうにピーターを見た。塗り直したばかりの唇の端を少し上げて笑う。  
「そんなこと言って。どうせ別に待ってる女の子がいるんでしょう」  
　そんなことないとピーターは言った。ベリンダは含みのある笑い方をした。そして次の月曜日のランチを一緒に行く約束をした。彼女には今付き合っている男がいるのを知っていた。何か理由をつけて断られるだろうとピーターは思いながら、灰色の建物を出て帰路についた。  
　金曜日の夜に行く場所はいつも決まっていた。古くからあるバーだ。公には誰も言わないが、ロンドンには同性愛者の集まる場所はいくつかある。そのバーも表向きはただ、男性のみが入れる、保守的で伝統的な店の一つだった。実際、その店に集まるのは同性愛者だけではなかった。  
　ピーター自身も、この店で出会った誰かと関係を持ったことはなかった。ここ数年、長く続いた恋人もいない。  
　同性愛者であるという秘密は年々胸の内で重くなっていくようだった。学生だった頃、ピーターは今よりずっと怖いもの知らずで、自分の得た愛を見せびらかしたかったし、愛する男のためなら何でも出来そうな気がしていた。未来は輝かしく、希望と愛に満ちていた。  
　今はただ、トイレや更衣室の片隅でこそこそと掠めるような触れ合いをするだけだった。最近ではそれすらもずっと慎重になっている。ここではただ酒を飲み、気の合いそうな仲間を見つけて話すだけだ。  
　ピーターはウィスキー・サワーを頼み、店内を見回した。店の奥に置かれたグランド・ピアノの蓋は閉められていた。そのピアノの近くに、痩せて背の高い男が一人、座っているのが見えた。それほど照明の当たらない場所で、黒っぽく見える髪を撫でつけた後頭部が見える。男は何というでもなく、グランド・ピアノを見ていたが、ふと振り向いて、ピーターを見た。  
　男は思ったより、穏やかな顔立ちをしていた。年はピーターより十ほど上だろうか。  
　男の深い色の瞳は確かに、ほんの一瞬の間、ピーターに見惚れた。それほど近くに立っているわけでもないのに、その男の瞳にあるものを読んで、ピーターもまた見つめ返した。深い瞳の底にも、下がった口角にも、孤独がこびりついていた。自分も同じ目をしているのかもしれない。長い間自分自身を隠し続け、いっとき、真実の愛に出会ったとつかの間の喜びに浮かれ、しかしどこまでも満たされることがなかった……。そしてピーターに見惚れてしまったことに対する羞恥。  
　ピーターは濡れたウィスキー・サワーのグラスを手に取って立ち上がり、男のそばへと近づいた。  
「座っても？」  
　男はピーターの顔を見上げ、そして言った。  
「……ええ、どうぞ」  
　男は平静を装っているように見えたが、落ち着きがなかった。何か言いたげにピーターの顔を見たが、結局、何も言わなかった。  
「ここにはよく来るんですか」  
　腰を下ろしながらピーターは聞いた。男は首を振った。  
「いや、来ませんよ。今日は……たまたま、近くまで来ることがあって」  
「近く？」  
「ええ、この近くに音楽ホールがあるんですよ。今日はそこでブラームスを聴いてきました。素晴らしかったですよ。小さなホールなんですが、カーゾンが弾いたこともある。音響がしっかりしてるんです。ただ完璧主義者の彼は自分の演奏を気に入らなかったようですがね、……」  
　男は不意に饒舌になりかけ、そして言葉を途切れさせた。  
「音楽がお好きなんですね」  
　そうピーターが言うと、男は苦笑いし、音楽教師なのだと名乗った。子どもにピアノを教えていると言う。男はピーターの仕事について尋ねた。

　  
　初めて会った、次の週も、ピーターはその店でリチャードと会った。  
　自惚れていなくても、リチャードが自分に興味を持っていることは分かっていた。静かな、それでいて深い感情を湛えた瞳がピーターをずっと見ていた。  
　仕事について聞かれたとき、ピーターはあまり嘘を吐かず、公務員で仕事の内容は話せないんだと答えた。小さな嘘を重ねるよりは、あたりさわりのない真実を話した方がいい。そして嘘を吐くときは大げさな方がいい。リチャードは特に気にした様子も見せなかった。ピーターは、リチャードから生徒たちのとりとめもない話を聞いた。下手だが熱心にピアノの練習をする子どもの話、他の子どもたちも巻き込んで騒ぐ厄介な子どもの話、確かに話す能力はあるらしいのだが、誰とも話そうとしない変わった子どもの話。  
　あまりにも自分から遠いところにいる人だと思った。リチャードの話を聞いていると、サーカスの中の出来事が色褪せていくような気さえする。先月、フランスの外交伝書使を脅迫して買収しようとした。酒癖の悪い男で、妻に隠れて愛人の間に子どもをもうけていた。  
　脅迫された男はこちらになびいて謝礼を要求したが、先日自殺してしまった。  
　幾度かその店で会った後、リチャードはピーターを自宅に誘った。  
　  
　  
　リチャードは、ロンドンの郊外寄りにある、古びた、小さなアパートに住んでいた。彼の部屋は狭く、リチャード以外に人の住んでいるような気配はなかった。家具は最低限しか置いておらず、ただ、本棚を埋める楽譜と本だけが、この部屋に住む人物を物語っていた。  
「汚くてすまない」  
　滅多に人が来ることがないんだ、とリチャードは言った。俺の部屋も同じだとピーターが言うと、リチャードは苦笑し、それから二人で顔を見合わせて少し笑った。二人きりになった、そう思うと、ピーターは笑う男にキスをしたくなったが、その前に、リチャードは顔を逸らしてしまった。  
「お茶を淹れよう」  
　リビングの隅に古びたアップライト・ピアノが置いてあった。ピーターは蓋を開けてみた。  
「ピアノを弾いてみたい？」  
　リチャードはピアノの前に、スツールをもう一脚持ってきてピーターに座るよう勧めた。  
「俺は弾けない」  
　ピーターは音楽に詳しくなかった。  
「簡単だ、鍵盤に指を乗せればいい」  
「そのくらいは知ってる」  
　憮然として反論したピーターは顔を上げて、からかわれたことを知った。リチャードは笑っている。  
「こう」  
　リチャードの筋張った指が鍵盤を流れる。手は広く、指は長く、鍵盤を叩くように出来ていた。ピーターは真似て鍵盤の上に指を滑らせた。わずか四音に過ぎないのに、音は似て非なるものだった。それでもリチャードは誉めた。  
「そう、君は物覚えがいいね」  
　ピアノを習ってみるかい？とリチャードは訊いた。それはどういう意味だろうかとピーターは思い、顔を上げてリチャードを見た。社交辞令なのか、何か別の意味があるのか。  
　リチャードはピーターの顔から目を逸らして、鍵盤を見た。ピーターは鍵盤の上に置かれたリチャードの指を見た。  
「いや、俺はあなたが弾いているところを聴いてみたい」  
「僕はしがない教師だ。人に聴かせるようなものじゃないよ」  
　リチャードは笑って立ち上がった。ピーターは咄嗟にリチャードの腕を軽く掴んで引き留めようとした。あるいは、無粋に演奏を求めたことに対して謝罪しようとしたのかもしれない。リチャードは苦笑いした。彼はそういう笑い方をするのだとピーターは知るようになってきた。  
「君はお客様だから」  
　特別に、そう言ってリチャードはふたたびスツールに腰を下ろした。そして鍵盤を手に置き、唐突に曲の途中から弾き始めた。  
　はじめは無造作なほどに控えめに始まり、片手で何度か馴染みのあるメロディをなぞってみせて、ピーターの顔をちらりと伺い、何の曲かピーターが理解したことを見て取ると、あらためて鍵盤に向き直り、両手で弾き始めた。旋律は覚束ない足取りで始まり、次第次第に踊るように広がって行った。  
　音楽のことは分からないと思った。ただリチャードの鍵盤を叩く音がピーターの心臓を緩やかに叩く。その規則正しい音がピーターの耳朶を叩き、耳の奥へと入り、鼓膜の底を叩き、その共鳴が脳全体をやわらかく揺さぶる。音は徐々に豊かになり、ピーターの全身を包み込む。  
　音に逃げ場はないのだ。拷問では捕虜に対して長時間不快な音を聴かせ続ける。ピーターはその連想に身体を硬くしたが、それはかえって今、聴いている音の心地良さに無防備になってしまっただけだった。殴られることを想像した膚が、優しく撫でられたとき、ただ撫でられるよりずっと、そのやわらかな手のひらの感覚を鋭敏に感じ取るだろう。リチャードのピアノはやわらかく、しかし確かにピーターの内側に入り込み、かき混ぜて揺さぶり、ピーターが遠くに捨てたはずの感情と記憶まですべて洗い出して剥き出しにした。そしてすべてを暴いた上でリチャードの音はピーターを丁寧に慰撫した。音は高くなり低くなり、ピーターの脳髄を微粒の電気の流れるように響いた。  
　ピーターが最初に好きになった相手は、学校の音楽教師だった。いや、好きだとも自覚していなかった。静かな男で、いつも茶色の背広を着て、声を荒らげたところを見たことがなかった。ただピーターは、すでに答えを知っているにも関わらず、分からない振りをして教えてほしいと足繁く音楽室を訪ね、彼が丁寧に説明してくれるのを聞いていた。時折、彼はピーターにお茶を淹れてくれた。ピーターは彼の薄い唇が言葉をつむぐ形を、彼の瞳の虹彩の色を眺めていた。しかし学期が変わってふたたび音楽室を訪ねたところ、彼はこれまでと同じようにピーターの質問を静かに聞いていたが、「君は答えをすでに知っているね」とだけ言った。  
　五年前の一九六七年に、同性同士の性行為は非犯罪化されたばかりで、当時はまだ同性同士の性行為は違法とされていた。今でも同性同士で同意があったとみなされるのは、異性同士が十六歳であるのに対して二十一歳だ。当時ピーターは、そのような法律も知らず、芽生え始めたばかりの自分の性にもまだ無自覚だった。彼が何を考えていたか、なぜそう言ったのかは、今となっては分からない。  
　リチャードは、ピーターが過去に置いてきた何かを持っていた。  
　感傷的になっているだけだとピーターは心の底で考えた。人はある一定の音に反応する。ピーターは疲れていて、動かされやすくなっているだけなのだ。  
　曲が終わった後もピーターはぼんやりとしていた。  
「……ピーター？」  
　リチャードが低く名前を呼んで、ピーターの顔を覗き込む。そしてゆっくりとまなじりに唇を寄せた。  
「泣いているね」  
　そして唇に唇を寄せた。ただ触れあっただけだった。今時、十代の少年少女でもこんなキスをしないだろう。誰かが見たらきっと滑稽だろう。醜悪ですらあるかもしれない。だがピーターの心は高ぶっていた。  
　清純なキスをしたリチャードはいくらか気まずそうな様子を見せた。離れて行こうとした男を、ピーターは腕を伸ばして引き留め、さらなるキスへと誘いながら言った。  
「あなたのことが好きになってしまったみたいだ」  
「ピーター」  
　リチャードは唇を歪めるような笑い方をした。嬉しそうでいて、どこか寂しげだった。  
　僕もだ、とリチャードは言った。二度目のキスはもう少しだけ深かった。それでもまだ子どものキスの領域を出ない。ただ押しつけあった唇と唇の、内側の濡れた粘膜の感触がする。鼻先に男の皮膚が触れ、その匂いをかぐ。セックスがしたいとピーターは思った。沸き起こった欲情は熱く、下腹に溜まる。相手の顔をうかがったが、リチャードは咳払いをして、また目を逸らしてしまった。  
「リチャード」  
　名前を呼ぶと、ようやくリチャードはピーターと目を合わせた。ピーターはスツールから腰を浮かせて伸び上がった。服の上から胸を撫で、唇を寄せてキスを誘った。唇で唇を吸い、リチャードの薄い唇の感触を味わう。少しずつ深まっていくキスに、リチャードはぎこちなく応じた。ピーターはスツールから立ち上がり、腕を回してキスを重ねた。リチャードの手のひらがおそるおそると言ったように、ピーターの身体に触れ、わき腹をゆっくりと撫でた。その控えめな挙措にもかえって煽られた。ピーターは舌を伸ばしてリチャードの唇を舐め、そしてふたたび唇を合わせた。互いの息が少しずつ湿り重みを増していく。身体をもう少し密着させれば、ピーターの下肢の強ばりも相手に伝わってしまうだろう。  
　寝室に行こうかとリチャードは小さな声で言った。ピーターはうなずいた。  
　  
　  
　ずっと後になってリチャードは、実は君と初めて会ったときのことをあまり覚えていないんだと、ベッドの中でひそかに告白した。  
　ただ君の声だけを覚えていると言った。君みたいに若くてきれいな子が僕に興味を持つとは思わなかったんだよ。そう言いながらリチャードは肩甲骨の形を確かめるように、ピーターの背中を撫でていた。俺は覚えているとピーターは口には出さずに思った。職業柄かもしれない。ピーターが人との出会いを忘れることはほとんどなかった。どんなふうにリチャードがピーターを見たか、何を語ったのか、すべてを覚えていた。初めてリチャードがピーターの瞳がどんな色をしていたのか、その瞳がどんな感情を見せたのか。ピーターは時々、そのときのことを思い出して記憶の中を浚った。リチャードの繊細な色の光彩が、バーの薄暗い光の中で琥珀色の輝きを湛えていた。ピーターはフィルムを繰返し巻き戻すように、何度でも正確に思い出すことができた……。

 

　寝室の窓は秘められた事を行うに相応しく、分厚いカーテンで覆われていた。  
　ふたたび触れ合って、互いの襟元を緩め、唇で相手の肌を辿っていると、リチャードはふと身体を離してシャワーを使うかと訊ねた。リチャードの匂いをかぎ、このまま抱き合っていたかったが、ピーターはうなずいた。  
　狭いシャワー室でピーターは固い石鹸を泡立てた手で身体を擦った。胸を擦り、腕を擦り、股に手を伸ばして念入りに性器と、恥毛のなめらかな剃り跡を洗った。そしてリチャードのぎこちない所作を思い出しながら、彼は果たして同性と寝たことがあるのだろうかと疑問に思い、後ろに指を這わせた。後ろを使ったセックスはしばらくしていない。差し入れた指と流れ込む湯にかすかな期待と違和感を覚えながらも、ピーターはおざなりに洗って指を抜いた。もしリチャードが、同性同士の性行為に慣れていないなら使うことはないだろう。  
　ベッドサイドに灯された明かりの照らし出す、薄暗い寝室で、ピーターはリチャードがシャワーを浴びるのを待った。どこかから、古くなった香水の残り香のようなものが漂っていた。昔、彼がつけていた香水だろうか。  
　静かな夜だった。窓の外からかすかに、表を通る車の音が聞こえる。ピーターは落ち着かなくなるのを感じた。誰かが見てはいないか、耳を澄ませてはいないか……。通りの明かりを遮る厚いカーテンも安心感を与えてはくれなかった。  
「ピーター」  
　ピーターははっとして顔を上げた。リチャードが優しくこちらを見ている。  
「待たせたね」  
　ピーターはベッドから立ち上がると、リチャードの身体に腕を回して、不安を払拭するように性急に唇を求めた。何度もはぐらかされたように感じていたが、ピーターの身体は簡単に熱を帯びた。リチャードがまた気を変えてしまうかもしれないと思った。  
　リチャードからはピーターが使ったものと同じ、固い石鹸の匂いがする。水滴の残る手が、ピーターの身体を覆う、借りたバスローブをはだけていく。あらわになったピーターの胸に、まばらに生えた毛が見えていた。すべて脱がせたところでリチャードは手を止めた。  
　君はとてもきれいだねとリチャードが言う。感じ入ったような声音にピーターは気恥ずかしさを覚えた。もう若くもなかった。面と向かって誉められると面映ゆい。  
　ピーターはリチャードの前を広げて、肌と肌とを触れ合わせた。ベッドに上がり、ピーターはリチャードの股間に手を伸ばして、緩く勃起したぺニスを手のひらで愛撫する。互いの手のひらであちこちを触れ合う。人肌の温もりが心地よかった。  
　人とゆっくりと愛撫しあえる時間は少なかった。  
　ピーターにとって、同性との性的な触れ合いは贅沢なものだった。ピーターは諜報員だが、身体を使って情報を得る男娼の諜報員ではない。同性愛であることを隠して異性愛者を装っている。愛人が弱みになるように、借金が弱みになるように、同性愛者であることはピーターの弱みだった。もっと若く愛にのぼせていたとき、ピーターは弱みでなんかあるものか、強みだ、これが俺というものだと強気に思ったが、同性同士の性行為が死刑を意味しなくなって百年、それでも弱みになることを知っていた。そして垂れ込めた曇りがちの空の下、灰色の建物の中で、生き抜くための、いや、生きているものとして、ピーターにはピーターなりの矜恃というものがあった。  
　今は、ごく稀に行きずりの相手と忙しなく触れ合うだけだ。  
　リチャードは急がなかった。急ぐ必要を覚えていないようだった。ただ、ピーターを感じようとしている。  
　肌と肌が擦れ合い、冷えていたシーツが肌の下で徐々に温もりを持ち、やわらかくなっていく。互いのぺニスが触れても、決して性急に上り詰めるような触れ方をしなかった。重ねた唇の合間で漏れる息が熱い。  
　リチャードの手がゆっくりとぺニスをしごき、陰嚢を揉み、その後ろへと伸ばされる。指先が確かめるようにアヌスを撫でる。ピーターは息を詰めた。  
「洗ってきたんだね」  
　質問ではなかった。呆れられただろうかとピーターは思った。  
　リチャードは不意に身体を離した。腕を絡めて引き寄せようとしたピーターに笑い、ベッドサイドに手を伸ばして引き出しから潤滑油を取り出してきた。常温で固まった油を手に取って伸ばし、ふたたびピーターの勃起したぺニスを包みこんで、溶けた潤滑油に滑る手のひらで擦った。ピーターは息を詰めて脚を強ばらせた。荒くなりつつある息を漏らしながら、自分も潤滑油を手に取り、リチャードのぺニスに手を這わせた。  
　互いの手のひらが硬くなった性器を愛撫する濡れた音がする。唇から漏れる息は熱く、肌に触れる。ゆっくりとしたリチャードの愛撫に、だが身体が上り詰めていくのを感じる。リチャードの手のひらがピーターの臀部をやわらかく撫でる。亀頭をくすぐっていた指が、ピーターの股の間を下におりていく。後孔の縁を指の腹でそっと撫でられて、ピーターは息を詰めた。リチャードが自分の顔を伺っているのが分かる。ふたたび唇を重ねながら、リチャードは慎重に指を中に沈めて行った。  
　そこを他人に触られるのは久しぶりだった。過去に味わった快楽を覚えている身体は、無意識にリチャードの指を求め、ピーターは脚を上げて相手の腰に絡めたが、しばらく使っていないそこはきつかった。リチャードの指は意外にもどうやって相手を悦ばせるかを知っていた。  
「リチャード」  
　ピーターは開かれていく違和感と、奥にぼんやりと燻り始めた快楽の火種にリチャードの肩にしがみついた。ピーター、とリチャードが名前を呼んで、指を引き抜き、汗ばんだ額に気遣うようなキスを落とした。  
「止めようか……？」  
　ピーターは手を掴んで続けてほしいとかすれた声で頼んだ。その声には自分でも分かるような情欲の響きがあった。リチャードの、深く落ち着いた瞳の中で興奮に暗い瞳孔が開かれるのを見る。リチャードはふたたび潤滑油を足してからピーターの中に指を埋めた。  
　時間をかけて開かれていくうちに、ピーターの後孔は緩み、抜き差しされる指を二本、無理なく咥えこんでいた。ピーターは荒く息を吐き、リチャードの指が前立腺を優しく刺激するたび、こらえきれずに声を漏らした。リチャードの空いた手は緩やかに亀頭のくびれを愛撫する。先ほど鍵盤の上で踊り、美しい音を紡ぎ出した、あの指がピーターの恥ずかしい部分に触れている。ピアニストの長い指が内側からピーターを愛撫している。  
　もう十分すぎると思ったピーターは先を促した。ピーターの股の間は熱に溶けた潤滑油と汗で、粗相したようにぐっしょり濡れていた。リチャードの手の中で脈打つ熱い性器はカウパー液を垂らしている。  
　リチャードは若い恋人の汗ばんだ額に唇を落とし、このまま出す？と訊いた。  
　このまま自分だけ先に達することを考えるだけでどうにかなりそうだった。早く出したいという欲求と、一人で達する寂しさにぞくぞくとする。ピーターは嫌だと首を振った。リチャードの身体に絡めた脚をなお一層強く絡めてねだった。リチャードは困ったように笑った。  
「ピーター。久しぶりなんだろう？　無理は良くない。このままだと狭すぎて傷つけてしまうよ」  
「かまわない」  
　してほしいと言うと、リチャードは少し思案し、分かった、もう少し慣らしてみようかと言った。  
　リチャードは焦らず、ゆっくりとピーターを開いていった。潤滑油に濡れた三本の指が肉を広げられて行くのを感じる。痛みも違和感もなかった。ピーターは喘ぎ、もはや抑えることもできずにひっきりなしに声を漏らしていた。リチャードはなだめるように優しくその唇にキスをする。  
「リチャード……！」  
　下半身が熱い。後ろだけの刺激で達するほどには慣れていない。自分で性器に触れるか、リチャードに触れてもらうか、もっと直接的な言葉で挿入をねだりたかったが、穏やかな男を前にして、まるで自分がまるで男娼にでもなってしまったように感じられて、ピーターはその欲求を口に出すことが出来なかった。そもそもこんなふうに快楽の受け身になることはなかった。路地裏でこそこそ口淫をするときも、人目が気になって相手に主導権を渡してしまうことはなかったのだ。  
　ピーターの身体は今や、リチャードの手の中だった。その身体はどこもかしこも熱くなって不随意にぴくぴく跳ね、中の指を締め付けている。ぺニスは恥ずかしいほど多量のカウパー液を漏らしていた。リチャードの指に合わせて浅ましく腰を揺するのを止められない。  
　しかしどうやって上り詰めたらいいのか、どうやって終わらせればいいのか分からなかった。悦楽の波はひたひたと押し寄せて喉元まで込み上げ、そしてその先に行くことができない。  
　いれてほしい、とピーターは子どものように訴えた。ごめん、我慢させたとリチャードがすまなさそうに言う。すごく柔らかくなったねと小さな声で囁く。  
　入れるよと言って、リチャードはピーターをうつ伏せにさせて腰を上げさせた。熱い身体が背後からのしかかり、ぬめるアヌスの縁を広げて硬くて太いものが入ってくる。  
　リチャードはピーターを気遣い、ことさら時間をかけた。先ほど指で何度も確かめられた、一番反応のあった場所に亀頭の張り出した部分が押し当てられていく。  
　背筋を駆け上る快楽が神経を白く焼く。ぺニスは熱に潤んで熱かった。身体は勝手に対内にあるリチャードのものをひくひく締め付け、リチャードが息を詰めたのが分かった。尻にかかった汗ばんだ手のひらに力が込められる。  
「ピーター……」  
　リチャードはピーターの背中の上でかすれた吐息を漏らし、背骨に口づける。そしてどうしてほしい？と訊かれた。  
　――君を傷つけたくないんだとリチャードは囁いた。君の中が気持ちよすぎてこのままだと自分勝手に動いてしまいそうなんだ。  
　そうリチャードが言う間にも、互いに我慢できずに身体を揺すり合うせいで、結合部分はますます熱くなっていく。ピーターは上擦った喘ぎ声が漏れそうになるのをこらえようとして、時々失敗していた。  
　もっと強く、犯してほしいとピーターは思い、それだけで恥ずかしさに身体が火照った。  
「ピーター」  
　何も言わないピーターを察したのか、リチャードは、動くよ、良くなかったら言ってほしいと言い、ピーターの硬く勃ち上がったぺニスを手のひらに包み込んで愛撫しながら動き始めた。ピーターは唇を噛みしめて、シーツを掴んだ。ぬるぬるとする、硬くて熱いものがピーターの後ろの穴を広げながら抜き差しされる。泣き出したくなるような快感が込み上げてくる。快楽はピーターの中に熱塊となって溜まり、熱く熱く膨らんで行く。ついに耐えきれなくなったピーターは、自ら腰を揺すった。リチャードが息を詰める気配がする。体内のペニスを締めつけ、いいところに当たるよう腰を動かす。肉と肉の当たる音、潤滑油の濡れて擦れた音が立つ。押し寄せる熱波の中で、ピーターは女のようにうめき、悲鳴を上げて達していた。その間何か愚かなことを口走ったかもしれない。あるいは口にしても言葉は意味をなさずに、単なるうめき声になっていたかもしれない。リチャードはいっとき獣のように力強くピーターの身体を掴んで突き入れ、そしてやや荒っぽく引き抜き、ほどなく尻に精液が掛けられるのが分かった。  
　しばらく互いに荒く息を吐くだけだったが、やがてリチャードは大きく息を吐いてピーターの隣に転がった。  
「すごくよかった」  
　そう言って、リチャードはピーターを見た。音楽家の広い手のひらがピーターの火照った頬を撫でる。それはこっちの台詞だとピーターは思ったが何も言わなかった。すべてを暴かれたような気恥ずかしさがあった。リチャードは最初に君はきれいだと賞賛したときのように、眩しそうにピーターを見ている。ピーターは顔を傾けてその手のひらにキスをした。  
「ピーター」  
　唇に唇を軽く触れあわせる。満ち足りた雰囲気だった。唇を離すと、リチャードは愛しむ手つきで触れ、信じられないと呟いた。  
「何が」  
　ピーターは訊きながら、もう一度リチャードの唇にキスをした。  
「君みたいな人が恋人だということ」  
　ピーターは笑って自分もそうだと言った。こんなふうに普通の幸せを得られるとは思っていなかった。リチャードも少しだけ笑って、信じられないよと重ねて言った。  
「君は若くてきれいだ」  
　そこまで離れてないだろうと言って笑うピーターの首筋に、リチャードはキスをした。  
「信じられないよ。騙されてるんじゃないだろうな？」  
　二人は笑った。リチャードはピーターの喉元の、滑らかな膚にもう一つキスをする。  
「ピーター。もし君がスパイで僕を籠絡しに来たのなら、僕は一たまりもないだろうな……」  
　リチャードは、ピーターが身体を強張らせたことに気づかず、先日公開されたばかりの映画の話をして、あの映画みたいにと言ってピーターの膚の上で笑い、そして静かに唇を膚に寄せた。  
「君は悪魔のように美しくて、僕はたとえ騙されていても、逃れられずに魂を喰われてしまうだろう……」  
　リチャードはため息を吐いた。  
　泊まって行くかい？と訊かれて、ピーターはああとだけ答えた。  
　それから二人はベッドの上で抱き締め合っていたが、それぞれ考えていることは違っていた。  
　ピーターは外の通りを走る車の音を聞いた。先ほどまでは聞こえていなかった。車が通っても気づかないほど熱中していたのだろうか。壁が薄く感じられる。さっき上げた嬌声を、秘め事に耽ける音を誰か聞いた者はいただろうか。  
　密着した人肌はあたたかかった。知らず震えたピーターの身体を抱き寄せて、リチャードは、寒いかい？と少し眠そうな声で訊いた。  
　いや、寒くないとピーターは答えた。  
　表を通っていく車の音が聞こえる。

　　　了

**Author's Note:**

> 当時の同性愛の法律に関する覚え書きとか
> 
> ・TTSSでジム・プリドーがブタペストで撃たれたのは1973年。  
> ・TTSS脚本でリチャギラはdomesticな雰囲気があったとあるので、数ヶ月以上は関係があっただろう。でもone time loverとあるので、そこまで長くないだろう。ということで出会いを仮に1972年としました。  
> ・ギラムさんの年齢は原作内でバラバラのようですが、仮に30くらいとしました。
> 
> ・1533年、Buggery Actという法で、神と人間に対して不自然な性行動（Buggery：後にアナルセックスと獣姦と定義される）が違法とされて死刑となった。※アナル・セックスは同性同士、異性同士のどちらもを含む。  
> ・1861年（Offences against the Person Act 1861）、アナル・セックスに対する死刑という処罰がなくなる。  
> ・1885年（Criminal Law Amendment Act 1885）、すべての男性同士の性行為（gross indecency：品位に欠ける淫らな行為。ソドミー行為と解される）を違法とする。  
> ・1967年（Sexual Offences Act 1967）、イングランドとウェールズで、他に人がいない状態で（in private）男性同士の性行為が非犯罪化されるが、ただし同意があったとみなされる年齢（the age of consent）を、異性同士の性行為では16歳、同性同士では21歳。  
> ※in private…二人だけの行為に限る。例えばホテルの一室は可。個人宅内で、他の部屋に人がいても、部屋の中に二人だけなら可。  
> ・in privateという制限廃止と、同意の年齢を16歳統一は2000年（European Court of Human Rights、Sexual Offences Act 2000）。たぶん。  
> ・1967年～2000年の間に細かないろいろなのがあるようだけど省略。
> 
> ※参考にしたのはwikipediaなので間違ってる可能性有  
> http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%BD%E3%83%89%E3%83%9F%E3%83%BC%E6%B3%95#.E3.82.A4.E3.82.AE.E3.83.AA.E3.82.B9  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_rights_in_the_United_Kingdom#Decriminalisation_of_homosexual_acts  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ages_of_consent_in_Europe#United_Kingdom_.28and_dependencies.29


End file.
